Hidden Danger
' Hidden Danger' is the seventh episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-third overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The original Japanese title is "Kakusareta Kiki!? Nanbasen to Nazo no Shonen" (隠された危機!?難破船と謎の少年). The episode first aired on August 21, 1996. Its original American air date was January 2, 2004. Summary The episode begins with Baby holding the One-Star Dragon Ball and appearing to set up some kind of trap. Elsewhere, Giru defrosts the Grand Tour spaceship, and it also defrosts most of the metal on planet M-2. The gang boards the ship, and prepares to take off, but something is holding them in place. They look out the window and see General Rilldo holding the ship, so they all use the Multiple Kamehameha which effectively destroys Rilldo in his regular form. As the ship flies off, Baby comes out of Rilldo. The gang gets into space and prepares to search hard for the remaining Dragon Balls when Giru picks up a Dragon Ball right away. They rush to the location and find a Deserted Starship about to fall into a sun. They go into the ship using space scooters, and begin searching the ship. They find the One-Star Dragon Ball in the engine, and prepare to leave when Pan notices something else moving. She refuses to leave until she finds out what it was. A machine monster attacks Pan when she enters the next room, but Trunks, Goku, and Giru all stop the missiles from hitting Pan. Then Pan uses an energy blasts to destroy the machine. This allows Giru to pick up life detection, and they find a green boy. With less than a minute until the ship is destroyed, the gang rushes and gets on their scooters. They get off the ship before it melts in the sun, but their scooters then get caught up in the gravity pull. They abandon the scooters while Giru launches a grappling hook at their ship. After connecting, the gang all gets together, and Goku uses a Kamehameha to push them to their ship and allow them to get away safely. The green boy appears to be severely injured, so Giru sends an SOS out and is given coordinates to planet Pital. On Pital Goku hides under the chairs so he won't get a shot while they rush the boy into the ER. They appear to get him stabilized, but as soon as everyone but the nurse has left the room, a strange heart rate is picked up. Baby reveals he's in the boy, and decides to blow up the room since the nurse saw him. The doctor is just about to report the boy's health to the gang when the room blows up. They all rush do where the room is at, but none of the adults can see through the smoke. Can anyone save the boy and the nurse, and just what does Baby have in store for the Saiyans?' Gallery Category:Page added by SpiritBomb Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT Episode Category:Dragon Ball GT